Honey bees, Apis mellifera, are required for the effective pollination of crops and are therefore critical to world agriculture. Honey bees also produce economically important products, including honey and bees wax. Honey bees are susceptible to a number of parasites and pathogens, including the ectoparasitic mite, Varroa destructor, which is presently wrecking havoc on honey bee colonies throughout the United States, Europe, and many other countries. On the horizon is a new threat to honey bee colonies. Tropilaelaps clareae, Tropilaelaps koenigerum, Tropilaelaps mercedesae, and Tropilaelaps thaii (collectively, “Tropilaelaps”) (Acari: Laelapidae) are Asian mites that affect developing brood and adult honey bees. Infestation by Tropilaelaps can cause abnormal brood development and the death of brood and adult bees. The natural host of Tropilaelaps is the giant Asian honey bee, Apis dorsata, but Tropilaelaps can readily infest colonies of Apis mellifera, the Western honey bee and Asian honey bees, such as Apis laboriosa, Apis cerana and Apis florea. 
Maintaining a supply of strong honey bee colonies available for pollination is essential for the sustained production of farm crops. Many honey bee colonies have already been weakened due to Varroa infestation. Introduction of Tropilaelaps into these already weakened populations could cause the wide-spread collapse of honey bee colonies. Current methods of treating Varroa and Tropilaelaps infestations are proving to be ineffective. In addition, the use of such miticides may introduce injurious chemicals into honey that is intended for human consumption. New compositions and methods for treating or preventing mite infestations are urgently required. Desirably, such compositions would include only natural ingredients that pose no risk to human health.